Irene
Special Moves Neutral B - Spectrum Irene will flash in colors, damaging by contact. Pressing B right afterwards will create balls of energy around Irene, which have different effects. * Red Spheres will appear on Irene's sides, and will deal fire damage. * Yellow Spheres will appear on above and below Irene, and will deal electrical damage. * Green Spheres appear on diagonal angles and put opponents to sleep. * Blue Spheres appear on the opposite side as green and deals ice damage. It may even freeze opponents at higher percents. * Purple Spheres deal the least damage and have no extra element, but they appear all around Irene. These 5 colors go on a cycle, which you can keep track of using the Up Taunt. The color of Irene's glowstick indicate the color of the spheres you'll summon next. Side B - Rollerblades Irene will go forwards with her rollerblades, and you can stop her by simply pressing B again. If you press the opposite direction you're going while rollerblading, Irene will start spinning around while going slower. Input that direction again to actually turn around. The spin can be used to rack up damage on the opponents that touch her, but if Irene spins for too long she will be forced to stop the attack. Up B - Witch Irene puts on a Witch Costume and will first float upwards while flashing in green, before teleporting upwards. By tilting the stick, you can both slightly steer Irene's direction during the flight, and choose a direction to teleport. Press B and a direction during the flight to teleport prematurely. While the teleport is better as a recovery option, the only way to use the Up B as an attack is during the float, as Irene will rack up damage to opponents that touch her while she is flashing. Down B - White Queen Irene turns into the White Queen of Chess. Doing it in mid air will cause Irene to fall down fast, damaging anyone underneath her. You're able to move as the queen (no jumps), and falling from a ledge will also make you drop hard. Pressing B will cause Irene to summon Chess Pieces to attack, which can be summoned by B-reversing. Only two Chess Pieces can be summoned at a time. Irene can also summon four kinds of Chess Pieces with their own abilities. * Pawn: The standard piece, it will walk forwards and deal damage by touch. * Rook: Goes very fast and is slightly stronger than the pawns. * Knight: Goes forwards while hopping, and when they fall down they will deal the most damage. * Bishop: Goes on Zig Zag. The piece that appears is random, though the pawns are the most common option. And as a queen, Irene has super armor, meaning she can be damaged but she'll receive no knockback. But she isn't immune to grabs. Irene also stops being a queen by either pressing Down B or after around 6 or so seconds. Final Smash - Anglerfish Lair Irene will summon a door in her place. All opponents on the same platform as the door will go through it, winding up in a completely different stage. In this new stage, there's a wall on the left and an obscured monster on the right. Touching the monster deals considerable damage unless you are Irene. (But opponents can still attack her) After a while, the monster will reveal itself, and if you touch it, you will get eaten by the monster, resulting in a KO. The Final Smash will end after a few seconds, or earlier if someone gets KO'd by the monster. It also ends if Irene somehow gets KO'd. (You can only KO opponents from above) Taunts Side Taunt: *Equips the Kinoko effect and scratches her head* Up Taunt: *Turns into a glowstick and shows her current Sphere color* Down Taunt: *Sits down, then stands back up* Victory Poses and Losage Victory Pose #1: *Sits at her desk with her back turned, then spins her chair around to face the camera* Victory Pose #2: *Bows as the White Queen* Victory Pose #3: *A panda appears on Irene's arms, before she hugs it and it squeaks* Losage: *Stands with her face bloody* Trivia Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Looking Glass Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Human Category:Videogame Characters Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Cults